rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucinius Marius Euridus
Lucinius Marius Euridus is an ancient knight who lived to see the Fifth Age through betrayal, deception and cold-blooded murder. With the help of his wife, Aelia, whom is also his rival, the two managed to raise a family before they parted ways. Euridus does his best to keep his past a secret and tends to get defensive when asked about his history. Currently, Euridus watches over his two daughters and is a member of the Armadyl Guardians. As a member of the order, Euridus fights a covert war alongside his comrades. He can be seen roaming around Misthalin, Asgarnia or sometimes other far away cities (perhaps on a mission). Personality Euridus is a traditional and staunch man, he offers genuine respect to those whom deserve it. On the inside, he can be seen as a kind-hearted man. To those whom have witnessed his past actions would deem him a traitor, but in his eyes, he had done it for the right reason; Survival. He would also be seen as a heretic as he had fallen for and married a Zamorakian in secret. He still retains his hate for evil and Zamorakians, but his love for his wife and children had changed some of his views. He has always preferred people whom are independent. Euridus's only goals are to survive and keeping his family safe from danger, and keeping his past a secret. Even if he must slay his own allies. At the same time, he tries to keep his honor and keep the peace in troubled lands. After years of dealing with criminals of various religions, Euridus had begun to take in the teachings of other gods, Alienating him. This as a result, turned him into a passive follower and made him more open-minded. History As a child, Euridus was a common street urchin who usually wanders off from home to cause mischief and hopefully earn some money. Euridus had a number of friends, like Euridus, they too are street urchins, they always stuck together, never leaving anyone behind. Things changed at the age of 11, Euridus and his friends were caught attempting to pickpocket a guard and was sent straight to a juvenile prison. After three months have passed,an important priest visited the prison and had every inmate gathered. The priest handpicked a number of juvies which met the requirements to be trained and turned into warriors, among the chosen were Euridus and his friends. It was at the age of 27 Euridus and his brethren participated in a major battle, at this time Euridus and his surviving childhood friends were already battle-hardened knights of Saradomin. They were charged with a task to escort an important cargo transported by the aviantese and other Saradominist forces. At the time of the mission, they were ambushed by demons. The aviansies were the first to fall. The escort attempted to fend off the aggressors but were no match for the bloodthirsty demons. At the same time Euridus and his comrades broke off from the slaughter. Once they were safe, they immediately began to confirm the situation. Their cargo was a weapon sought by their enemies, it had the power to turn the tide of the war, at this point Euridus knew what may happen if it fell to the wrong hands. Cut off friendly territory, the knights had to find a way back safely. Eventually, one by one Euridus' comrades fell until none were left as time passed. Falling victim to the blades of their enemies. This caused Euridus to lose confidence. At one point, he came upon a female Zamorakian warrior, of course, they battled. After trading a series of blows with each other, Euridus gained the upper hand and defeated his opponent. He enslaved the defeated warrior, using her to navigate and scout ahead lest she wishes to suffer flogging strokes. In time, the two had gotten closer and depended on each other for survival. They decided to betray their factions for the sake of survival, having grown tired of the endless fighting; Hunted down and labelled as traitors, until the battlefield was frozen by Guthix. During the fifth age, Euridus and his Zamorakian wife, Aelia, were the first few whom were thawed out. Making capital of the incident, they escaped the 'God Wars Dungeon'. Unaware of the change of time. It was not until they arrived to one of the main cities of modern Gielinor did they realise the change. A year after the events, Euridus and his wife had parted ways to explore and learn more of modern Gielinor. On his end, Euridus had his faith changed and managed to join an order with a just cause; The Guardians of Armadyl. Using his experience in the God Wars, Euridus had managed to complete most combat-oriented missions and rose through the ranks. Equipment As a knight, it is only natural that Euridus would be armed. Interestingly, he is equipped much more differently that other knights. Euridus is known to be an extremely aggressive warrior, even his defensive equipement is aimed towards piercing or bludgeoning his opponents. Euridus owns a variety of equipment.Though, he only carries two in battle (Perhaps a third; A dagger). A list of his equipment has been made for display and convenience (Pictures included!). Note: Euridus was equipped differently than he currently is, during the God Wars (Third Age) era. An of him image of him back then has been uploaded in the Infobox for display. Armour * Helmet: Euridus' helmet is a heavy-type single bowl constructed helmet, reinforced by a brow peak, cheek pieces, a neck guard (really a rear peak), and very deep napes, leaving only a "T" shaped opening for the face. His helmet even included ear holes to facilitate hearing. His helmet and cheek pieces are lined with w oollen felt, and the fitting on his helmet allowed an air space between the skull and bowl to dissipate the shock of blows. Truly, a rather sturdy helmet, it also includes a plume on the top of his helmet. * Lorica Musculata: Oddly, Euridus employs a muscle cuirass instead of the regular platebodies that most knights use. As the name suggests, his armour is shaped like the torso of a well-built man, though, his cuirass did not include nipples as Euridus claims that it would pervert it; The cuirass is also decorated with a crest of Orichalcum sculpt on it. On the shoulders, his cuirass has articulated plates protecting them (sometimes the standard pauldron), and studded leather strips hanging from under them. To further offer protection, Euridus wears a coat of linen stuffed with wool to avoid chafing from the armour, offer some resistance from magic and firmly settle his armour. * Platelegs: As to protect his waist and below; From his waists to his hips, he is protected by plates attached to his belt, a Cingulum (a belt with strips of studded leather to protect the groin), underneath them would be the lower part of his tunic. His thighs are protected by a pair of short cuisses which is terminated 5cm above the knees. Finally, comes his greaves, a protective gear worn to protect his shins. Instead of straps or belts, the greaves are clipped to the shins. * Scutum: Euridus' favourite shield, the Scutum. His type is a spiked version, meant for bloodrush blows or to simply pierce his opponent. It is made out of strips of planed wood laminated in three alternate layers. At the centre of his shield is a spiked boss. His shield is faced with felt and calf skin, then a sheet of metal. it is a heavy shield and is held by a horizonal grip with a straight arm, and the corners of the shield is also spiked. Weapons * Cross-hilted longsword: A longsword much like any other cross-hilted ones, it is an arm and a half long, straight-bladded sword. It is a well-balanced weapon: Medium speed, moderate damage (may be stopped by chainmail, but definitely platemail), its handguard offers some protection and has long reach. * Spatha: The Spatha is Euridus' favourite weapon, usually seen carried around by him. It is a medium-length stabbing sword, though only by technique not by construction (it is a slash and stab weapon), it is definitely able to inflict heavy hacking damage. It is a beautifully pattern-welded sword: Formed around a core of multiple metal bars with differing carbon contents to produce different tones, twisted into a screw then hammered and folded countless times, providing a strong yet flexible core to which hard cutting edges are welded.The downside of this sword is that lacks of a handguard. Its decorations are of orichalcum. * Pilum (Javelin): A rarely used but effective heavy javelin, which is designed to pierce the shield of the enemy and beyond. With a long metal shank and a lead bulb weight (to increase the penetration power) it is able to do so. Even after use it dedicates itself to give an edge to the user as the shank bends once it pierces a shield, increasing the shield weight of the opponent and makes the javelin difficult to remove. * Lantern Shield : One of the more unusual weapons used, it can debated wether such a piece is actually a weapon or not. This piece is basically a buckler with a gauntlet as a handle, it also has a blade (and a sheath for it) welded in the shield, a hole for a lantern's light to pass through to blind foes, and spikes on the gauntlet and on the centre of the shield. Freelance In Freelance roleplay, Euridus doesn't make many appearances. Though, when he does he is either on break or observing the activities of the populace, keeping watch and make sure that people do not end up killing each other. Of course, as hard as he tries he hardly succeeds to quell bar or street brawls. Although Euridus is different in Freelance roleplay than in Magia Caedo his history, personality and equipment is the same. In Freelance, Euridus takes on the role of an Armadyl Guardian whom specializes in covert operations and law enforcement. When the time calls for it, Euridus changes his gender through the help of an allied wizard should he be required to take on missions where his identity is not allowed to be known. However, such a wizard had died of old age, leaving him currently in his female form. Theme Video:Escape - Craig Armstrong full version|Euridus' Main Theme. Video:Greatest_Battle_Music_Ever_Escape|Shorter version. Video:Winged Sedition - Pfeifer Broz|Euridus' Bloodlust Theme. Video:Zack Hemsey - |Memories of the Past. Category:Characters Category:Knight Category:Humans Category:Military Category:Male